


Whispers out o' th' Ground

by dreamkist



Category: The Secret Garden (1993), The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Dickon wore nature's magic as if he were made of it.





	Whispers out o' th' Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laCommunarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/gifts).



When he was born his mother said he was a sweet, wild thing. He proves her true in his gentleness and wisdom. Kindred spirits recognize him. Some need help to find their legs, find their way. He doesn’t mind the teaching and giving. It makes him feel whole and at peace with all the world.

The foggy moor is a part of him, and he a part of it. Dickon’s hands work the cool, dark dirt. He can feel the magic dancing in it. He sends his own back to the flowers, the leaves, the roots. Anything that needs it.


End file.
